Inalcanzable
by LoveKP
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Moblit ¿Qué puede salir mal?
1. Chapter 1

**Inalcanzable**

Era el cumpleaños de Moblit y el escuadrón de Hange se encontraba festejándolo. Todos estaban reunidos alrededor de una mesa. Moblit tenia un pastel con unas velas frente a él.

-Feliz cumpleaños querido Moblit, ¡feliz cumpleaños a ti!

Terminaron de cantar Hange y el resto de su escuadrón y luego aplaudieron.

-Apaga las velas Moblit -dijo Nifa sonriente-. No olvides pedir un deseo.

Moblit miro a todos lados y enfoco su vista en Hange, entonces supo que deseo pedir y apago sus velas.

Comieron pastel, bailaron y festejaron, más noche Hange decidió que la fiesta tenia que terminar ya que mañana debían levantarse temprano.

-Todos a dormir chicos, yo limpiare el desorden, se lo prometí a Erwin -dijo de forma alegre y energética como era su costumbre, aunque en el fondo estuviera deprimida, a ella no le gustaba la idea de tener que limpiar.

Todos salieron deprisa ya que en realidad ninguno quería limpiar. Hange comenzó a levantar los platos sucios de la mesa.

-Yo le ayudo Buntaichou -dijo Moblit tomando a Hange desprevenida.

-Moblit me has asustado -hablo recuperándose del susto-. Pero no puedo permitir que limpies, es tu cumpleaños.

-En 10 minutos dejara de serlo -se apresuro a rebatir-. Además ayudarla siempre es mi trabajo y placer.

Hange se limitó a sonreír y continúo levantando cosas, Moblit tomo una escoba y comenzó a barrer. Ambos se quedaron en silencio durante unos segundos y luego Hange hablo.

-Lamento no haberte dado un regalo.

-Esta bien, yo entiendo, entre la investigación y experimentos bueno…

-No esta bien Moblit -se apresuró a interrumpir Hange.

-En serio, no tengo problema -dijo con la mirada puesta en el suelo y fue debido a eso que no noto cuando Hange se aproximó-. La fiesta que organizo fue el mejor regalo y yo… -él levanto la mirada y se topo con el rostro de Hange a centímetros del suyo, esto hizo que se sobresaltara y se pusiera rojo como un jitomate, sentía calor y que la presión se le subía, además de que su corazón latía velozmente.

-Dime ¿Cuál fue tu deseo de cumpleaños Moblit? -hablo entusiasmada-. ¡Yo lo hare realidad! Ese será mi regalo.

-Yo… pues yo… -comenzó a titubear y con sus manos apretó con mucha fuerza la escoba.

-Vamos, no seas tímido -animo-. Pero si es algo privado lo entiendo, entonces no tienes por qué decirlo -ella tomo un trapo y comenzó a limpiar la mesa.

Las manos de Moblit comenzaron a sudarle y dejo caer la escoba al suelo haciendo ruido.

Hange lo miro de nuevo.

-Buntaichou -llamo-. Digo Hange -se corrigió-. Hemos sido amigos… bueno en realidad mejores amigos desde que nos conocimos en nuestra época de reclutas.

-Si, así es, siempre has sido un gran amigo para mí -coincidió Hange.

-¡No! -grito al instante-. Por favor, no me digas que soy un gran amigo.

-Moblit ¿te sientes bien? -pregunto Hange al notar lo tenso que se veía su amigo.

-Mi deseo de cumpleaños -dijo con la mirada en el suelo, era el momento, no podía seguir guardando ese sentimiento-. Es algo que probablemente te asuste, puede que me termines odiando, es algo loco y quizás tonto.

-¿Moblit? -Hange no se daba cuenta de lo que estaba por decir Moblit.

-Esto es lo más loco que he hecho en mi vida, pero aquí va -soltó un suspiro y luego miro a Hange directamente a los ojos-. Escucha, las personas estamos en un cambio constante y por ende las relaciones, digo amistades, también cambian. A veces esos sentimientos evolucionan. Un día te levantas, ves a tu mejor amiga y sientes algo que antes no estaba -puso su mano en el pecho a la altura del corazón-. Un sentimiento tan fuerte que resulta ridículo que no lo notaras antes. Lo que trato de decirte es… que… ¡Estoy enamorado de ti! -grito tan alto que Hange pensó que todo el cuartel lo había escuchado-. Así es, estoy enamorado de mi mejor amiga.

Entonces guardo silencio.

-¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste? -pregunto Hange quien no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba.

-Vamos, tú sabes la razón. Nunca estuviste interesada en mí.

-Pero tu eres mi mejor amigo -Hange lucia asombrada y a la vez dolida, ella sentía que su amistad había sido un engaño.

-Ya lo se -Moblit golpeo la mesa con su puño-. Y es por eso que no podía decírtelo, tenia miedo de arruinar nuestra amistad. No sabes cuan importante eres en mi vida.

-Tu también eres importante para mí Moblit.

-No, no es lo mismo, simplemente no entiendes -el negó con la cabeza- ¿Cómo podrías? Sabes, eres la primera persona en la que pienso al despertar. Cada vez que me enfrento a un titan tu rostro es lo primero que me viene a la mente. Eres mi mejor amiga Hange Zoe, solo que yo quiero más.

-¿Desde cuándo?

-No lo sé, quizás desde que te vi, quizás después, un día simplemente me di cuenta de que había estado enamorado de ti todo el tiempo -contesto-. Pero entiendo que tu no sientas lo mismo, está bien, en serio. ¡Por Ymir! quise decírtelo tantas veces, pero no podía, no tenia el valor y después me di cuenta de que si lo decía en voz alta entonces te estaría traicionando -Moblit camino hacia Hange y ella no se movió, no porque no quisiera, simplemente la impresión no se lo permitía, su cuerpo no reaccionaba, estaba parada mirando a Moblit sin saber que hacer o decir-. Así que aquí me tienes, un tonto enamorado-. Tomo a Hange de los hombros-. Elíjeme, déjame hacerte feliz.

Hange entonces sintió como sus ojos amenazaban con llorar y bajo la mirada.

-Me preguntaste cual había sido mi deseo -volvió a hablar Moblit-. Un beso -dijo y Hange lo miro nuevamente-. Un beso tuyo.

Ella no supo porque lo hizo, simplemente actuó, tomo el rostro de Moblit con sus manos y lo atrajo a su boca.

* * *

Levi había soportado durante horas el escándalo por el cumpleaños de Moblit, pero ya estaba harto, así que decidió actuar, salió de su cuarto y se encamino al lugar de festejo.

-Buenas noches capitán -saludo Nifa alegremente como siempre en cuanto lo vio por el pasillo.

-¿Nifa? -Levi se quedó parado.

-Lamentamos si ocasionamos ruido, la fiesta llego a su fin hace unos minutos, Hange y Moblit se quedaron a levantar -ella continuo su caminata y se despidió de Levi sacudiendo su mano.

Entonces Levi camino más deprisa, Hange y Moblit, juntos, solos… era lo único que su cerebro había procesado.

Para cuando llego no le agrado lo que vio. Moblit besaba a Hange, estaba por darse media vuelta y salir corriendo hasta que los ojos de Hange notaron la presencia de Levi.

-Levi -dijo sorprendida y aparto a Moblit.

-Venia a pedirles que se callaran, veo que la fiesta termino, está bien, así podre finalmente dormir -dijo con su cara de amargado, la cual era muy común en Levi y salió lo más rápido que pudo.

.

Caminaba deprisa, no quería estar en ese lugar, la imagen de Hange besando a Moblit invadía su cabeza y entonces sintió un dolor en el pecho, no entendía que le estaba pasando.

-¡Levi! -grito Hange mientras trataba de alanzarlo hasta que pudo hacerlo-. Levi espera -ella le toco el hombro y en ese momento él la aparto.

-¡No me toques! -le grito y se giró para mirarla -¿Qué es lo que quieres Hange?

-¿Hange? -ella se quedó sorprendida-. ¿Nada de gafas de mierda o torpe cuatro ojos?

-Así te llamas ¿no? -contesto molesto.

-Pero tú nunca me llamas así. Levi escúchame

-No

-Lo que paso…

-No, calla, no me interesa

Hange intentaba explicar lo que había pasado, pero Levi se limitaba a negarse a escuchar.

-Moblit y yo…

-¡Basta! -grito-. Nunca más vuelvas a decir… -pero decidió no terminar la frase.

-Estas furioso conmigo y lo entiendo -comenzó a decir Hange.

-¿Por qué estaría furioso contigo?

-Exacto, ¿Por qué lo estarías? -inquirió.

-No lo estoy. Escucha, lo que hagas tu y el idiota de Berner me importa una mierda, has lo que quieras con él, mientras lo hagan en silencio y me dejen dormir.

-Mentira ¡eres un maldito mentiroso! -grito Hange-. Es por el beso, te has enfadado por el beso, pero sabes, era por su cumpleaños y…

-Si tu te besas con otro a mí que me importa -interrumpió Levi.

-También podría darte uno en tu cumpleaños -quiso bromear para liberar ese momento de tensión, pero su broma no fue bien recibida.

-Por mi puedes besarte con cada miembro de la legión, con todos dentro de las murallas si es lo que te complace, pero entiende que a mi no me interesas. Ahora ve y metete con todos los tipejos que quieras… -Levi entonces fue silenciado con una cachetada por parte de Hange.

-¿Cómo te atreves? –dijo dolida y a la vez llena de furia, pero esos sentimientos se desvanecieron cuando miro la mano con la que había golpeado a Levi-. Yo no soy una cualquiera -dijo tranquila-. Y entiendo que estés enfadado, pero lo que no te permito es que me insultes.

Esperaba que Levi soltara maldiciones y que le gritara, en su lugar el guardo silencio y se dio media vuelta.

-Ahora regresa, tu noviecito de seguro te está esperando.

-No es así, solo soy su amiga -dijo triste- tu y yo…

-No somos nada -interrumpió y se giró para ver una vez más a Hange. -¿No lo entiendes verdad? déjame ponértelo más claro, no quiero verte, no quiero escucharte, no quiero hablar contigo y estoy completamente seguro de que no quiero ser tu amigo.

Esas palabras fueron como recibir un cubetazo de agua fría para Hange.

-¡No es justo! -grito y las lágrimas brotaron resbalaron por sus mejillas- Hice de todo para hacerte feliz, lo imposible para que notaras lo mucho que significas para mi y en cada una de esas ocasiones tu simplemente no lo notaste o no te importo -ella hizo una pausa para contener su llanto-. Es así, yo no te importo.

-Hange yo…

Ahora que la furia y el dolor habían dejado su mente, Levi se sentía terriblemente mal por todo lo que le había dicho a Hange.

-Vamos Levi, dilo, cinco letras, dos palabras -ella aguardo, pero Levi no dijo nada-. No puedes -ella soltó una risita-. No puedes porque no lo sientes o quizás no quieres porque tienes miedo de dejar expuestos tus sentimientos. Eres un cobarde Levi. Moblit, él sabia que sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos y mas sin embargo tuvo el valor para confesar su amor y ¿tu? -ella se limpio las lagrimas de las mejillas-. Te lo voy a dejar más fácil, ¿no puedes decirlo? bien, yo lo hare, te amo Levi ¡siempre te he amado! -grito llena de frustración-, pero esperar a que tu lo digas es al parecer inútil y decepcionante.

Fue el turno de Hange de dar media vuelta y retirarse, dio 10 pasos lentamente esperando a que Levi la siguiera, que mostrara que la amaba o que le importaba, pero no paso nada, entonces con las lagrimas brotando nuevamente ella hecho a correr. Giro para tomar otro pasillo y fue cuando se estampo contra Erwin quien salía de su oficina.

-Lo siento, lo siento tanto -dijo entre sollozos y dispuesta a seguir corriendo, pero Erwin la sostuvo de su mano.

-Ven aquí Hange -le dijo con voz dulce para tranquilizarla y la atrajo hacia él aprisionándola con un abrazo, Hange al inicio se sorprendió, después escindió su rostro en el pecho de Erwin-. Vamos, entra, no quieres que alguien te vea llorar.

Abrió la puerta y ambos ingresaron a la habitación. Continúo abrazándola hasta que ella sintió tranquilizarse poco a poco.

-¿Mejor? -le pregunto con una gran sonrisa.

-Lo siento tanto Erwin -dijo y se apartó de su comandante-. No tenías porque, buenas noches -ella camino hacia la puerta.

-Tu mereces ser amada Hange -dijo Erwin antes de que ella se retirara-. Lo que quiero decir es que te mereces alguien que te ame, que te cuide -hizo una pausa para mirarla directamente a los ojos y después continuo-. Quiero que entiendas que eres una mujer fuerte, inteligente, hermosa y sobre todo muy valiosa.

Hange no dijo nada, solo salió del lugar.

* * *

Moblit había salido a tomar aire fresco y al mirar con dirección al recinto vio a Hange en brazos de Erwin en su oficina. El lo mal interpreto como un beso y se limito a mirar mientras su corazón se destruía en pedazos.

-Moblit -llamo Nifa quien estaba detrás de él.

-No Nifa, sé que querrás decirme palabras para ayudarme a sentir mejor, pero… no sabes como duele amar a una persona que no te ama -dicho esto continuo su caminata.

Nifa lo vio marcharse y entonces dejo resbalar una lagrima.

-Si lo sé -dijo en voz baja.

* * *

Erwin se había quedado solo en su oficina y con Hange en sus pensamientos.

-Hange -soltó un suspiro-. Que ganas de decirte que no hay nadie mas que te ame como yo. Que me duele verte llorar por otro hombre.

* * *

Hange entro a su cuarto agotada, se saco las botas y metió en la cama, deseaba dormir y olvidar, pero sabia que eso no sería posible. Él estaría en sus sueños como cada noche. Ella saco su diario y pensó como comenzar a describir los acontecimientos de ese día, finalmente escribió _"debo de haber nacido con tan poca razón para amar a un hombre que se, me romperá el corazón"._ Miro hacia la ventana y siguió escribiendo.

**Y hasta aquí esta historia y sé que me van a decir: pero kelly esta historia fue cero LeviHan, pues es que es el cumple de Moblit, así que este mes estaré subiendo fics con la pareja MobuHan sorry, no me lancen piedras, yo amo el LeviHan, EruHan y MobuHan, digo sí, me inclino más por el LeviHan, pero es que Moblit es tan dulce y tierno y Erwin es…bueno él… él está más bueno que un pastel de triple chocolate jajaja, de solo pensar en ese atractivo comandante me da sangrado nasal, aunque si pienso en Levi puf… ya ni hablar de mi precioso, atractivo, fuerte, listo, valiente... (entre muchos mas atributos) mi amado y dulce Jean quien es el número uno en mi corazón y quien también cumple años en abril. **

**Por cierto, esta historia la escribí mientras escuchaba la canción inalcanzable de RBD. Como saben la música me ayuda a inspirarme.**

**Ahora sí, ya voy a dejar de escribir que de tanto pensar en mis husbandos me dio calor jaja. Saludos a todos y nos leemos pronto, con amor KP.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Distante**

**Saludos a todos, lamento mucho apenas actualizar este fic, estuve delicada de salud y por mas que hice berrinche no me facilitaron ni mi lap, ni mi celular, créanme cuando les digo que escribir es mi pasión y no me gusta dejar las historias a medias, pero ya estoy de vuelta así que a la historia. **

Hange se despertó, busco sus lentes y a pesar de que sabía que debía salir de la cama, no quería hacerlo. Demasiados acontecimientos habían pasado el día anterior, no estaba lista para enfrentarse a ese nuevo día. ella volvió a acostarse y miro el techo. Recordaba que Moblit le había confesado su amor, recordaba que lo había besado, aunque seguía sin entender el motivo y finalmente el ultimo recuerdo hizo que se cubriera la cara con la almohada para ahogar su grito, ella pataleo y grito para sacar su frustración, Levi la había visto besar a Moblit, lo peor era que ella le confeso su amor.

Tras sacar su frustración con ese grito liberador ella se levanto de la cama, ya encontraría alguna forma de salir de todo ese caos, después de todo tirarse a la depresión no era su estilo, ella era la gran Hange Zoe, así que se levanto de un salto y decidió iniciar su día, camino a la puerta y en cuanto la abrió la puerta vio a esa figura masculina aguardándola en el pasillo. Lo único que paso por su mente en ese preciso instante fue una simple pregunta ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba esperándola?

-Moblit -saludo Hange y le dedico una sonrisa a su compañero y amigo.

-Yo quería hablar de… de lo que -dijo nervioso.

-Lo de anoche -ella completo la oración.

-Pero si no es el momento yo lo entenderé -hablo nuevamente el rubio y bajo la mirada.

-No es el momento Moblit, yo necesito tiempo -dijo Hange, ella tenia otras prioridades y era arreglar el desastre con Levi.

-Entiendo.

-Pero te prometo que hablaremos.

Dicho esto Hange salió corriendo y se encamino al cuarto de Levi, fue cuando su mundo se desmorono. Vio a Petra Ral, miembro del escuadrón del capitán, salir de la habitación, ella se estaba abotonando la blusa y lucia nerviosa, después palideció al notar la presencia de Hange.

-Líder Hange -saludo nerviosa Petra.

-Existen normas Petra -fue lo primero que pudo decir, ella sentía que perdía el control.

-No es lo que usted… -intento decir, pero Hange la interrumpió.

-Si bien no se prohíbe las relaciones personales entre los miembros de la legión, esta claro que es poco ético estar con tu superior.

-No, pero líder, es que usted no entiende, nosotros…

-No me importa, largo, tengo que hablar asuntos de la legión con tu capitán.

Petra jamás había visto tan furiosa a Hange y por miedo ella decidió salir del lugar corriendo.

-¡Desgraciado! -grito en cuanto entro pateando la puerta del dormitorio de Levi.

Él estaba sentado bebiendo una taza de té y a pesar de la entrada de Hange tan escandalosa Levi parecía muy tranquilo.

-Es demasiado temprano como para que estés de ruidosa Hange -dijo sin mostrar alguna emoción.

La había llamado por su nombre, eso hizo que Hange entendiera que Levi seguía molesto con ella.

-¿Con Petra? ¿no podías haber elegido a alguien mas? Es demasiado menor para ti ¿no lo crees?

Levi miro a Hange al inicio sin entender, Petra había ido en la mañana a dejarle unos documentos y de paso el té que ahora estaba bebiendo, accidentalmente ella se había tirado el frasco de tinta al dejar los documentos en el escritorio y Levi le había prestado una camisa para que la usara encima y no fuera por todo el lugar dejando manchas de tinta, limpiar la tinta era demasiado lio.

-Petra solo… -Levi se mordió la lengua y reflexiono, era hora de demostrarle a Hange el dolor que había sufrido la noche anterior-. Mis actividades nocturnas no son de tu incumbencia, creo que te lo deje en claro la noche anterior, no eres mi amiga Hange, solo una muy molesta compañera con la que debo lidiar todos los malditos días de mi vida -le lanzo una mirada fría a Hange y luego añadió-. Ahora como puedes ver tengo demasiado que hacer y si no estás aquí por asuntos oficiales…

-Entiendo -dijo en tono triste a pesar de que intento ocultarlo-. Solo… no lastimes sus sentimientos, ella es una buena persona y no tiene la culpa de haberse fijado en un idiota como tu -después de decir esto ella salió muy deprisa del lugar aguantando sus ganas de salir corriendo.

Las cosas se complicaron mas ese día. Erwin decidió citar a los líderes de escuadrón para dialogar sobre el nuevo plan de ejecución en la siguiente misión, lo que significaba que ella estaría todo el día encerrada en la misma habitación que Levi y no se sentía preparada para volverlo a ver tan pronto.

Llevaba poco de iniciar la reunión y ella había evitado contacto visual con Levi, aunque tampoco prestaba mucha atención a lo que hablaban en la reunión por estar pensando en que no debía de mirar a aquel idiota.

-¿Qué opinas Hange? -pregunto Erwin y fue cuando ella se dio cuenta de que las miradas de todos en la habitación estaban puestas sobre ella.

-¿Yo? -pregunto sorprendida.

-Después de todo tu dirigirás el plan de captura para los titanes, es lo que me has estado suplicando durante meses, es tu oportunidad -dijo Erwin sonriente.

-¿Ella comandara? -hablo Levi, ahora lucia furioso-. Apuesto a que ni siquiera puso atención a la reunión -se quejó.

-Bueno Levi, fue su plan después de todo.

-Déjame recordar lo que paso la ultima vez -él se levantó-. Uno de mis subordinados casi muere por su imprudencia, no voy a poner a mi escuadrón en riesgo, si ella quiere mandar a la muerte al suyo…

-Me alegra que menciones eso Levi -interrumpió Erwin-. Tu escuadrón es el mas calificado y el de Hange sabe manejar este nuevo armamento así que la siguiente misión se unirán ambos escuadrones.

-¡¿Que?! -gritaron al mismo tiempo Hange y Levi.

-Erwin, eso cambiaria por completo la distribución acostumbrada, yo siempre hago equipo con el escuadrón de Mike -se quejó Hange.

-El escuadrón de Hange solo estorbaría al mío -se quejó Levi.

-Que gracioso -dijo fingiendo una sonrisa-. Creo que piensan que es una opción -su sonrisa quedo atrás y en su lugar Erwin les lanzo una mirada furiosa-. No es una sugerencia, no está a discusión ¡es una orden! -grito perdiendo la calma-. Ahora retírense todos, ya saben cuales son sus funciones -dijo con voz de mando y todos salieron -Levi, Hange, ustedes se quedan -ordeno.

Todos salieron y el ultimo cerro la puerta dejando únicamente a Erwin, Levi y Hange en el lugar.

-No me interesa si se llevan bien o mal, si tienen diferencias arréglenlas, pertenecen a la misma legión y lo mínimo que espero de ambos es que se comporten de manera profesional -Tanto Levi como Hange querían argumentar, pero su comandante no les dio tiempo para hacerlo-. Largo, ambos -dicho esto Erwin desenrollo unos planos y centro su atención en ellos.

-Pero Erwin -hablo Hange sorprendida ante la actitud de su comandante.

-Dije largo -hablo sin despegar la mirada de los planos.

Ambos salieron y tomaron caminos opuestos.

Erwin estaba centrado en su trabajo cuando alguien llamo a la puerta poco después de que la parejita saliera.

-Es la decisión final -hablo, no quería tener que pelear con alguno de ellos dos. Pero la persona detrás de la puerta entro sin siquiera ser invitado-. Mira Hange… -comenzó a decir.

-¿Es buena idea? -pregunto Mike y continuo caminando hasta estar frente al escritorio.

-Si -contesto mirando finalmente a su amigo-. Ese par tienen que platicar tarde o temprano, mejor ahora, nunca se sabe cuándo será el día de nuestra muerte.

-Sospecho que es mas probable que ese par nos entierre y entierre a los siguientes antes que se vallan a la tumba -dijo burlonamente Mike.

-Levi es fuerte, Hange inteligente -dijo mientras caminaba rumbo a la ventana-. Cuando Hange sea comandante va a necesitar de Levi y aunque Levi no lo quiera admitir también necesita de Hange -dicho esto miro por la ventana y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro debido a lo que contemplo, en el patio estaban Hange y Levi peleando de nuevo, de alguna manera era su forma de convivir.

-Pero tú la amas -interrumpió Mike.

-Hange es un espíritu libre, no me pertenece, de hecho, no le pertenece a nadie -dijo mientras continuaba observando a la pareja, Levi se retiraba sin siquiera prestarle atención a Hange y ella le gritaba (probablemente insultos).

.

Hange había tenido suficiente por un día, lo único que quería hacer era irse a la cama y olvidarse de todo, aunque no pudo hacerlo porque afuera de su habitación estaba nuevamente Moblit esperándola.

-Hange -dijo emocionado al verla-. Se que me dijiste que no era el momento…

-No, de hecho, tenemos que hablar de lo que sucedió Moblit -su voz sonaba cansada.

-Si me pides que deje en el olvido lo de la noche anterior yo entenderé Hange -comenzó a decir Moblit y su rostro reflejaba tristeza-. Quiero decir Buntaichou.

Hange no sabia que decir o hacer, entonces las palabras ofensivas de Levi invadieron su cabeza, así como el recuerdo de esa mañana.

-Yo quiero intentarlo Moblit -dijo finalmente.

El rostro de ella era triste, el de Moblit lleno de emoción.

-No sabes lo feliz que me haces -dijo animado y camino para estar a centímetros de Hange-. Hare lo que sea para verte feliz todos los días -comenzó a decir entusiasmado y luego noto el rostro de Hange-. Pero tú no luces muy feliz ¿todo bien?

-No, lo que pasa es que hoy fue un día muy pesado -se escuso.

Moblit la rodeo con sus brazos y luego la beso. Sabia que a la larga olvidaría muchas cosas, pero ese día jamás abandonaría su cabeza, el día mas dichoso en su vida.

Los labios de Hange besaban los de Moblit, pero sus pensamientos estaban en aquel idiota mientras se repetía una y otra vez que debía ser demasiado tonta para amar a un hombre que no la amaba y quien pasaba sus noches con otra mujer, así que tomó la decisión de que olvidaría todo eso y se centraría en ser feliz al lado de Moblit.

**Hasta aquí este capítulo, pronto subiré más. Espero les esté gustando la historia y saludos a Kotomi, muchas gracias por tu review, te lo agradezco de todo corazón, así como agradezco a todos los que leen esta historia, y por certo hoy 24/04/2019 es cumple de Moblit Berner yeiii.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Silencio.**

**Saludos a todos los que leen este fic y en especial un saludo a ddaisyaguilar52. Porque lo pidieron aquí está el otro capítulo, esta vez con un poco más de acción. **

-Un nuevo día, un nuevo desastre -se dijo Hange al despertarse ¿Cuándo su vida se había complicado tanto?

Se levanto y salió mientras pensaba en las múltiples tareas que tenía que realizar antes de partir a la misión.

-¡Buenos días! -saludo entusiasmado Moblit al verla y se aproximó a ella-. ¿Cómo debería llamarte? -dijo pensativo-. ¿Novia? ¿amor? -Moblit la rodeo con sus brazos.

-Moblit, aquí no -dijo liberándose del abrazo-. Ante todo, soy tu líder y no estaría bien que…

-Si bien no están prohibidas las relaciones personales en la legión algunas personas considerarían poco ético salir con tu superior ¿no es así líder Hange? -dijo una voz femenina detrás de ella

Hange se quedo sorprendida y se giro para ver a la persona detrás de ella, aunque ya sabia de quien se trataba.

-Petra -dijo al verla-. Esto no es…

-No es de mi incumbencia -dijo con una sonrisa fingida y siguió su camino, no sin antes darle un leve empujón con el hombro a Hange.

-Jamás la vi ser tan pasivo agresiva -medito en voz alta Moblit.

-Ni yo -coincidió Hange sorprendida ante esa actitud.

.

Debido al incidente con Petra por la mañana Hange olvido establecer las reglas en la relación con Moblit, ella no quería que los demás se enteraran del asunto, en específico Levi.

Ahora se encontraba verificando que todo se encontrara en orden para partir al día siguiente.

-Provisiones listas -dijo y palomeo un recuadro en la larga lista que cargaba.

-¿Todo listo Hange? -pregunto Erwin con entusiasmo.

-Todo listo comandante -contesto con una gran sonrisa, sonrisa que se borro en cuanto vio a Levi-. Con este equipo capturar al titan será cosa de niños -dijo dándole palmaditas a la maquina que estaba a un lado.

-Bien, entonces los dejo para que se pongan de acuerdo, después de todo sus escuadrones estarán trabajando codo a codo -contesto Erwin.

-Pero Erwin… -Hange estaba por alegar, pero se mordió la lengua, no quería enfada a su comandante.

Así que ahí estaban ambos nuevamente frente a frente y sin decir ni una sola palabra.

-Yo, pues… ¿ya sabes el plan no? -dijo Hange nerviosa.

-Líder, aquí tiene lo que me pidió -interrumpió Moblit y le entrego a Hange la herramienta.

-Gracias Moblit -contesto Hange aliviada de no tener que estar más a solas con Levi, aunque su tranquilidad se derrumbó, pues en ese momento Hange recibió un beso rápido por parte de Moblit.

-Lo que me pida mi amorcito -dijo sonriente.

-Moblit -dijo sorprendida y de inmediato voltio a ver a Levi.

-Bien, si todo esta listo no tengo nada mas que hacer aquí, los dejo solos -dijo sin mostrar alguna emoción y se retiró sintiendo una gran furia por dentro.

-Moblit, tu y yo tenemos que poner limites -dijo seria-. Dentro del complejo y en misiones quiero que me trates como tu líder.

-Pero Hange… -Moblit quiso alegar, pero prefirió guardar silencio.

Hange noto la tristeza en su rostro, así que coloco su mano en la mejilla del chico y le sonrió.

-Si queremos que lo nuestro funcione no puede interferir en nuestro trabajo, de lo contrario no podrías seguir en mi escuadrón y yo no podría estar sin ti a mi lado ¿lo entiendes verdad? -Se miraron directamente a los ojos y Moblit asintió, Hange le sonrió y deposito un beso rápido en los labios del rubio.

-Líder, creo que eso es muy inadecuado -dijo sonriente Moblit-. Tal vez debería reportar acoso laboral con el comandante.

-En este momento estamos solos -contesto Hange y rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de Moblit, acto seguido volvió a besarle.

* * *

La misión dio inicio. Todos se desplegaron conforme al plan en cuanto llegaron al punto indicado.

-Contamos con 5 minutos -anuncio Erwin.

Ambos escuadrones se movilizaban para ajustar la trampa.

Habían elegido una aldea abandonada tras la caída del muro como locación para implementar el plan de captura debido a que les sería más fácil maniobrar con los equipos si algo salía mal.

-Ajusten bien la red -ordenaba Hange mientras supervisaba todo.

-Todo listo líder -informo Moblit.

En ese instante vieron que en el cielo una columna de humo color rojo se alzaba.

-Ya vienen -dijo Erwin al ver la señal.

Un equipo de exploración había sido designado como carnada para atraer a un titan a la sección marcada.

-¡Todos a sus puestos! -grito Hange.

En ese momento ella alzo la vista al cielo y supo que las cosas saldrían mal. En el cielo ahora estaba una columna de humo negra que venía de otra dirección, eso solo podía significar algo… un titan excéntrico.

-¡Aborten la misión! -grito Hange, e intento activar su equipo de maniobras para salir del lugar, pero este no funciono. De hecho, al ver a su alrededor se dio cuenta de que ninguno de los equipos de ambos escuadrones funcionaban.

-Líder, los equipos están dañados -dijo Moblit.

-Arréglalos -ordeno.

De entre las construcciones apareció el titan excéntrico que medía 15 metros, no solo eso, al parecer se acercaban mas titanes al notar mas humo rojo proveniente de distintas direcciones.

Ambos escuadrones se encontraban en desventaja por lo que todos salieron corriendo en diferentes direcciones al toparse de frente con el otro titan que media tres metros.

Todos quedaron divididos y para mala fortuna de Levi, él quedo atrapado con Moblit cuando ingresaron a una casa para refugiarse.

-No hagas ruido -ordeno Levi y medito sus opciones, quizás si trepaba el techo podría aniquilar al titan, aunque eso sería también quedar expuesto y aunque lograra derribar al titan pequeño tendría que lidiar con el excéntrico.

Mientras meditaba Moblit se quitó el equipo y lo dejo en la mesa haciendo ruido.

-Oye idiota, te dije que no hicieras ruido -regaño.

-La líder me ordeno arreglar los equipos, debo encontrar cual es su falla -dijo mientras inspeccionaba cada parte-. Aquí esta el problema, una pieza fue dañada.

Levi se alejo de la ventana y se acerco a Moblit para ver el daño.

-¿Puedes repararlo? -pregunto.

-Si, pero necesito herramientas que están…

-No me digas que en el carro de suministros -dijo apretándose el tabique de la nariz-. ¿Cuánto tardarías en repararlo?

-No mucho, tres, quizás dos minutos por equipo -contesto.

-¿No mucho? -dijo molesto-. ¿Sabes cuánto tarda un titan en devorar a una persona? Segundos, dos minutos no es lo suficientemente rápido.

-¿Ah sí y entonces que propone? -contesto molesto Moblit-. Quizás un acto suicida como trepar el tejado y matar al titan -se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Y tú que propones? ¿atacarlo con un libro?

-A veces la inteligencia le gana a la fuerza -rebatió.

-La fuerza siempre gana y las personas inteligentes eligen la fuerza.

-No siempre gana y la fuerza debería aspirar a la inteligencia.

-Las personas que eligen la inteligencia es por lastima.

En algún punto ambos habían mesclado la discusión con el tema de Hange.

-No lo sé, quizás se hartan de la persona vacía y fuerte, quizás por eso se deciden por algo mejor -alego Moblit.

-Si fueras inteligente no te meterías en mi camino.

-Si se decidiera que camino quiere tomar.

-¿Esto ya no es sobre el plan cierto Berner? -dijo furioso Levi.

-Bueno a decir verdad ya que estamos aquí si me gustaría hablar de ese tema.

-¿Qué tema?

-Lo dejare en claro, aléjese de Hange, déjela ser feliz.

-¡¿Y tú sabes lo que la hará feliz?!

-¡¿Y usted?!

Ambos se lanzaron miradas asesinas.

-Esto es ridículo, estamos perdiendo el tiempo -dijo finalmente Levi-. Quédate aquí, conseguiré las herramientas para que arregles el equipo y salgamos de esta mierda -dijo Levi mientras se deshacía de su equipo de maniobras.

-Yo lo acompañare, no sabrá que herramientas son las que necesito.

-A decir verdad, ahora si tengo un plan y voy a necesitar de tu ayuda -dijo Levi-. ¿Qué tan rápido corres?

Ambos salieron rápidamente del lugar con dirección al carro de suministros.

.

-¿Qué está haciendo el capitán? -pregunto Petra al ver que Levi corría por la calle con un titan pisándole los talones.

-Se dirigen al carro de suministros -dijo Hange al ver la dirección que tomaba-. ¡Eso es, Moblit debió encontrar la forma de arreglar la falla en los equipos de maniobras! -grito Hange.

Ella había tenido la mala fortuna de quedarse refugiada con Petra, aunque eso había servido para que ambas platicaran.

-¿Qué hacemos? -pregunto asustada Petra.

-Lo mismo que esta haciendo Levi, crear una distracción -dijo Hange y salió corriendo hacia la calle-. ¡Hey bonito ven aquí! -grito Hange y agito los brazos detrás del titan de tres metros.

Levi escucho la voz de Hange y eso hizo que se girara para ver.

-¡Torpe cuatro ojos no interfieras! -le grito.

El titan excéntrico cambio de dirección y siguió a Hange junto con el otro titan.

El resto de ambos escuadrones habían entendido lo que pretendía Hange, así que también salieron para ayudar con la distracción. Corrían en diferentes direcciones mientras le daban tiempo a Moblit.

Moblit llego al carro de suministros y busco lo que necesitaba. Levi lo aparto antes de que otro titan lo atrapara, ahora no lidiaban con dos titanes, muchos más habían aparecido.

-¡Rápido Berner! -le grito Levi jalándolo hasta el interior de una casa-. Cada vez son mas titanes -dijo mirando por la ventana. El titan los había perseguido y rompió el cristal con su mano, Levi defendió a ambos cortándosela-. ¡Apresúrate!

-Ya casi -decía mientras el sudor escurría por su frente, estaba acostumbrado a trabajar bajo presión gracias a Hange, pero ahora la mujer que amaba estaba en peligro y eso le entorpecía las manos.

-¡Dijiste dos minutos!

-Sabe, la presión no me va a ayudar a apresúrame -dijo un poco molesto.

.

Petra se tropezó y cayo al suelo golpeándose la rodilla.

-¡Petra! -grito Auruo y él junto con Hange corrieron a su encuentro.

-¿Puedes levantarte? -pregunto preocupada Hange.

-Si, pero no reo poder correr -dijo poniéndose de pie.

El titan los había alcanzado y extendió su mano para tomar su bocadillo andante.

-¡Cuidado! -grito Hange empujando a Petra.

-¡Lider Hange! -grito Petra al ver que el titan la tenia en su mano y la alzaba con dirección a su boca.

Hange intentaba liberar sus manos para poder salir del aprieto usando las cuchillas, pero el titan la apretaba tan fuerte que sentía que el aire no le llegaba a los pulmones.

Levi y Moblit escucharon a Petra gritar el nombre de Hange y sin pensarlo Levi salió a las calles, él tenia que salvar a Hange.

-¡Ya está! -grito Moblit y también salió del refugio.

Levi le quito el equipo de maniobras y mientras lo ajustaba desplego el cable guía con dirección a la mano del titan.

-¡Levi, cuidado! -grito Erwin al ver que casi se lo comía el titan al momento de lanzar una mordida.

En esos escasos segundos Levi hizo un corte en la mano del titan haciendo que soltara a Hange. Con su cable guía incrusto el arpón en la pierna de Hange logrando que no se estrellara contra el suelo y muriera.

El titan hizo un segundo intento por comerse a Levi y él le enterró una cuchilla en el ojo. Con el otro cable guía incrustado en la piel del titan descendió unos metros hasta que Hange toco el suelo. Erwin corto el cable guía y se llevo en brazos a una Hange inconsciente.

Levi degolló al titan y muchos más miembros de a legión aparecieron para brindar su ayuda, al parecer sus equipos funcionaban adecuadamente. Finalmente, la pesadilla había terminado cuando los titanes fueron eliminados. Todos estaban en circulo esperando saber el estado de Hange mientras cuchicheaban

_-¿Estará muerta? _

_-El capitán Levi la salvo. _

_-¿Qué fue lo que paso? _

-¡Apártense todos! -les grito Levi mientras caminaba hacia Hange.

Todos se alejaron y lo dejaron pasar. Hange estaba recostada en el suelo y Erwin la inspeccionaba. El comandante al notar la preocupación de todos se levantó y hablo.

-Estará bien -dijo y todos soltaron el suspiro que habian estado conteniendo.

-¡¿Erwin que mierda les paso a los equipos?! -grito histérico-. ¡¿Quién era el encargado de supervisar que estuvieron en óptimas condiciones?!

-La líder Hange… ella... -hablo un miembro del escuadrón de Hange-. Ella me pidió que revisara los equipos.

Levi camino hacia el chico lleno de furia y lo sujeto del cuello de la chamarra.

-¡¿Entonces que mierda paso?! -le grito.

-Juro que estaban bien capitán -dijo con voz temblorosa-. Al… al… alguien debió de sabotearlos por la noche.

-Ya lo averiguaremos -intervino Erwin quien lucia calmado-. Por el momento regresamos, no podemos poner a más personas en riesgo.

* * *

Levi se dirigió a la enfermería donde estaba Hange dormida y recuperándose tras el incidente.

Ingreso sin hacer rudo y camino hasta estar junto a ella. Tomo su mano y le susurro al oído.

-Te prometo que encontrare al culpable -dicho esto deposito un rápido beso en los labios de Hange y se aparto al escuchar que alguien se acercaba.

Se trataba de Erwin quien entro a la habitación y por unos segundos guardo silencio.

-Es duro cuando te das cuenta de que casi pierdes a alguien cercano -dijo y miro a Levi.

-No lo es tanto -contesto mirando a Hange-. No tenemos nada en común, no podríamos ser mas diferentes.

-Pero no imaginas tu vida sin ella -dijo Erwin-. Lo digo porque somos una familia -aclaro al ver la cara que había puesto su amigo-. Tiene suerte de contar contigo.

Levi no dijo nada y salió del lugar.

* * *

-Te lo juro, estaba a punto de ir a salvarte -dijo Moblit y tomo la mano de Hange.

-Lo sé, lo sé -dijo ella entrelazando los dedos de ambos.

-Aunque ahora que lo pienso, yo no hubiera podido hacer todas esas maniobras, mi primer instinto hubiera sido matar al titan y de haber ido a la nuca tu…

-Moblit estoy bien, tú eres mi héroe, sin ti Levi no hubiera podido sacarme de ese aprieto -dijo dulcemente y le beso la mejilla.

Levi escucho la conversación y decidió seguir el consejo de Moblit, dejaría ser feliz a Hange.

**Y hasta aquí este capítulo ¿Quién saboteo los equipos de maniobras? ¿De que hablaron Petra y Hange cuando estuvieron a solas? ¿Qué pasara? ¿Con quién se quedará Hange? ¿LoveKP actualizara pronto jaja? Todo esto y más en el siguiente capítulo.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Dolor**

**Queridos lectores y fans ¡llego el día! hoy 28 de abril se estrena la segunda parte de la temporada 3 de SNK wiiiii y que mejor manera de festejar que subiendo un capitulo, además de que hoy también es el cumple de Nifa ¡feliz cumpleaños! y de regalo retrasare el capitulo donde te rompen el corazón jaja y ahora sin mas que decir vamos a la historia. **

Levi llevaba media hora en la misma página del libro que tenía en sus manos, sus pensamientos estaban en otro lugar en vez de la lectura.

-Capitán ¿todo bien? -pregunto Petra mientras se acercaba a Levi.

-Si Petra, todo bien -hablo mientras dejaba el libro sobre la mesa.

-Luce… -ella buco las palabras adecuadas-. Distraído -concluyo.

-Una persona intento matarnos y quiero saber porque -dijo furioso-. Resulta raro que solo los equipos de maniobras de ambos escuadrones fallaran mientras que el resto de la legión no tuvo problemas.

-Usted esta determinado a encontrar al responsable porque la líder Hange resulto herida -medito Petra y bajo la miraba-. Me pregunto si… -ella se llevo la mano a su corazón, el cual estaba agitado-. De haber sido yo…

-Petra basta -interrumpió Levi, ella levanto la mirada y vio ira reflejada en el rostro de su capitán-. Lo de esa noche, acordamos que nunca paso.

-Si, pero, yo…

-Dije basta, necesito a la subordinada que elegí por su astucia y habilidad, no a una niña enamoradiza ¿me he dado a entender? -Levi camino rumbo a la puerta dejando sola a Petra.

Petra sentía una gran furia por dentro, odiaba que el capitán solo tuviera ojos para Hange cuando esa mujer no le amaba. Ella no pudo evitar derramar una lagrima.

-Petra -le hablo dulcemente Auruo.

-¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?! -le grito a su compañero sin mirarle.

-Quería saber si estabas bien -contesto.

-Perfecta ¿acaso no lo notas? -ella se limpió rápidamente sus lágrimas y luego se giro para ver a Auruo.

-Petra, él no te ama -dijo fastidiado por la situación, odiaba ver llorar a la mujer que amaba.

-Pensé que cuando nos besamos él podría sentir algo por mi -ella soltó un suspiro-. Que idiota fui.

-Si lo fuiste -contesto.

-Pensé que me dirías el típico sermón, ya sabes, no lo fuiste, él es el idiota por no darse cuenta de lo grandiosa que eres…

-Es porque no entendiste que él no te ama, quizás te beso porque no quería terminar solo o le hacia bien a su ego, quizás quería hacerlo para no sentirse tan miserable con su vida… -hablaba Auruo mientras su coraje aumentaba.

-No, eso no…

-¡Porque simplemente no le haces daño a la persona que amas!

-Es eso -ella soltó a llorar-. ¡Él no me ama debido a la líder Hange! -dijo con rabia, tomo el libro que Levi había dejado olvidado en la mes y lo arrojo a la pared.

-Petra -volvió a llamarla, estaba sorprendido por el estado en el que se encontraba su compañera.

-Por mas que lo intente nunca me elegirá -dijo entre sollozos-. Lo intente y falle, no importa lo que haga, nunca seré la elegida -ella sentía demasiado dolor.

-¡Olvídate de él! ¿es que no lo ves? Yo he estado enamorado de ti por mucho, mucho tiempo -Auruo se acercó a Petra-. Y sé que debí decírtelo antes, pero te lo digo ahora, antes de que sea tarde -medito unos segundos-. Antes de que sea realmente demasiado tarde.

-No puedo -ella negó con la cabeza-, realmente no puedo, lo siento. Yo te quiero, pero no de la misma forma.

-Ahora entiendo que debí de quedarme con la boca cerrada, no decir nada, morderme la lengua como lo hago siempre…

-No es mi intención lastimarte.

-Eso no importa, porque al final sigue doliendo en la misma magnitud, un corazón roto siempre será un corazón roto.

-Ya te dije que lo lamento -repitio Petra.

-Y yo te dije que eso no importa -Auruo le dio la espalda-. Creo que ambos fueron hechos el uno para el otro, no creo que ninguno sepa lo que es realmente amar.

-¿Porque? ¿Porque no te amo a ti? Aun cuando me haya lastimado el capitán, yo sigo amándolo, se que piensas que estoy loca-. Ella soltó una risita-. ¿Quién elegiría este tipo de amor si tuvieran la opción? Pero yo no puedo siquiera pensar en que desearía nunca haberlo conocido, de ser así nunca me hubiera enamorado de él y no quiero eso, yo quiero este sentimiento, este dolor…

-Lo que tu sientes no es amor, es obsesión -finalizo dejando más triste a Petra.

* * *

Levi había salido del lugar debido a que deseaba alejarse de Petra, caminaba ahora sin rumbo cuando Erwin se le acerco.

-Levi, encontramos al responsable, en estos momentos aguarda para interrogación -le comunico Erwin.

Ambos caminaron rumbo a las celdas qu estaban en el sótano.

Ahí encerrado estaba un hombre sentado en el suelo.

-Por fin, pensé que se habían olvidado de mi -dijo burlonamente.

Levi abrió la reja y sin previo aviso comenzó a golpearlo con fuerza.

-No puedes hacer eso -se quejo a pesar del dolor.

Levi lo tomo del cuello y lo miro a los ojos, el hombre pudo percibir la furia que sentía el capitán en ese momento.

-¿Por qué? ¿porque esta indefenso al igual que ella lo estaba? -dijo y comenzó a darle golpes en la cara.

-¡Levi! -le grito Erwin y el aludido se detuvo-. ¡Afuera ahora! -ordeno y Levi tuvo que soltar al hombre dejándolo en el suelo.

.

Caminaron hasta estar fuera del complejo y finalmente Levi hablo.

-El merece morir, por su culpa Hange estuvo a punto de ser devorada por un titan. -Levi al decir esto apretó más sus puños, sentía una gran furia en su interior.

-Lo entiendo, pero necesito que estés enfocado.

-No lo entiendes Erwin.

-¿Crees que eres el único hombre que la ama? -dijo determinado Erwin-. Debo confesar que también tenía ganas de golpear a ese idiota.

En ese instante aparecieron a caballo tres hombres de la policía militar.

-Nile -saludo Erwin mientras el aludido bajaba de su caballo.

-Venimos por el prisionero -informo Nile y le mostro una hoja-. Órdenes directas.

-Lo siento Nile, pero este hombre no se ira hasta que sepamos quien lo contrato -dijo Erwin.

-Por favor amigo, ya sabes cómo funciona esto.

-Porque no me lo recuerdas -contesto Erwin retándolo.

-Mira, es mi trabajo Erwin, trata de entender -Nile le hizo unas señas a sus hombres y estos caminaron unos pasos con la intención de entrar al lugar, aunque Levi les corto el paso.

-Tu trata de entender, lastimo a una persona que significa mucho para mí.

Las cosas estaban tensas y un combate era inminente, aunque los soldados no lucían muy felices de tener que enfrentarse contra el hombre mas fuerte de la humanidad.

-Dos horas Erwin y solo por nuestra vieja amistad -hablo Nile y estiro su mano.

Erwin la tomo y así sellaron su acuerdo.

.

Nile y Erwin entraron a la jaula del hombre y Nile vio su rostro cubierto de sangre.

-Pensé que sería el malo -dijo sonriente y miro a su amigo- ¿fuiste tu? -pregunto y Erwin meneo la cabeza como símbolo de negación.

-No tuve la fortuna -sonrió-. Yan Queen este es el comandante de la policía militar Nile Dok y va a hacerle unas preguntas.

-Saben, me duele la cabeza por la última visita -dijo asustado.

-Tuvo suerte de que esa visita le dejara la cabeza -dijo Erwin.

-No me interesa si tienes dolor de cabeza, estoy aquí para saber sus motivos, ¿quién lo contrato y por qué? -comenzó a interrogar Nile.

-Sabemos que eres un simple ladrón Yan, con antecedentes de robos menores, así que dinos ¿Por qué querías ver a miembros de la legión muertos? Honestamente no parece ser tu giro laboral. -fue el turno de Erwin para hablar.

-Bueno es que eso es complicado… -contesto y su voz sonaba temblorosa.

Erwin se acercó a él y lo tomo de la cabellera, jalo su cabeza atrás y coloco una navaja en su garganta.

-Voy a ser claro, no tienes derechos, nadie vendrá a defenderte, lo único que impide que alguien de este complejo te asesine es debido a que la mujer que resulto herida sigue viva -comenzó a amenazar-. Y sabes, yo le tengo mucho afecto a esa dama, a tal grado de matar por ella, así que mejor contesta las malditas preguntas antes de que la furia vuelva a invadirme y decida clavar este cuchillo en tu ojo ¿quedo claro?

-Si… si -logro decir a pesar del miedo.

-Y ahora quiero saber porque lo hizo -volvió a preguntar Nile.

-Lo hice porque el dios al que obedezco me dijo que lo hiciera -contesto.

-¿Por qué y quien es ese supuesto dios? -pregunto Nile.

-Es quien controla todo dentro de las murallas, él lo ve y sabe todo.

-¿Y este dios te dijo que te romperé los dientes? -pregunto fastidiado Erwin

-Yo ya estoy muerto -dijo y rompió en llanto.

-Erwin, ¿unas palabras? -dijo Nile y le indico que salieran del lugar. Erwin de mala gana lo siguió-. Está claro que es un loco -dijo Nile en cuanto salieron.

-Tenemos que saber quién es nuestro enemigo Y cuáles fueron sus motivos -dijo furioso Erwin.

-¡Comandante! -grito un chico que cuidaba del prisionero-. El prisionero...

Ambos entraron a la celda y vieron como la espuma brotaba todavía de la boca del hombre muerto.

-¿Como fue que…? -pregunto Nile sorprendido y un poco asqueado por la escena.

-Oculto el veneno en su boca, no quería revelar información y era demasiado cobarde como para enfrentar la tortura -sugirió Erwin.

* * *

Hange había sido dada de alta y se dirigió a su cuarto para continuar su trabajo mientras recordaba la conversación que había tenido con Petra…

.

Los equipos de maniobras no funcionaban y se tuvieron que ocultar de los titanes. Todos corrieron en diferentes direcciones y Hange tuvo la mala fortuna de quedar encerrada con Petra.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? -se pregunto Petra tratando de calmarse, aunque a decir verdad estaba aterrada.

-Estoy pensando -contesto Hange y se sumió en sus pensamientos.

-¿Quién era el encargado de verificar los equipos? -pregunto mientras daba vueltas por el lugar debido a que no podía por los nervios y el miedo quedarse estática. Petra noto que Hange ya no le contestaba y entonces recordó-. Usted tenia que checar todo antes del viaje, es su culpa -reclamo.

Hange al escuchar esto le miro confundida.

-Si no se hubiera distraído con su noviecito entonces...

-¡No sabes lo que dices! -le grito Hange-. Antes que nada está la legión, recuérdame ¿Cuál es nuestro juramento Petra?

-Entregar nuestros corazones a la legión de exploración para salvar y proteger a la humanidad sobre cualquier cosa y anteponer ante todo el honor y la valentía -contesto ahora con mas miedo hacia Hange que por el titan.

-Entregar nuestros corazones a la legión -repito las palabras Hange-. Dime, si entrego mi corazón a la legión ¿Qué me queda para ofrecerle a una pareja?

-Pues… -ella no pensó una respuesta.

-Nada -contesto Hange-. Ni a Moblit ni a nadie. No soy una adolescente llena de hormonas como para priorizar el amor antes que mi deber ¿y tú Petra? -Hange aguardo y al verla estática continuo-. Me mal interpretaste cuando te dije que no sería ético el salir con Levi, no lo dije por celos, lo dije porque sabia que no tenias la madurez suficiente para lidiar con esto, el equilibrio perfecto entre tu deber y el amor. Aun eres muy joven Petra y no has vivido lo que Levi o yo…

-¡Se equivoca! -le grito Petra-. Si fuera una niñita inmadura entonces el capitán no me hubiera besado anoche -confeso y el solo recordar aquel acontecimiento hizo que se ruborizara-. Así es, el capitán me beso anoche, yo fui a buscarlo y… -ella guardo silencio para examinar el rostro de Hange. Ella habría esperado que luciera sorprendida o dolida ante tal confesión, mas sin embargo Hange lucia tranquila-. Si eso le molesta…

-No me molesta en lo absoluto -contesto tranquila.

La conversación se detuvo cuando Petra miro al exterior y vio a Levi correr para distraer al titan.

-¿Qué está habiendo el capitán?

.

Hange ahora se encontraba frente a una pila de papeles, pero no lograba concentrarse, la conversación con Petra no había terminado como lo hubiera deseado, quería decirle tantas cosas, pero ya no había podido, así que tomó una decisión y en una hoja en blanco comenzó a escribir.

.

_Querida Petra_

_Ahora que eres el objeto de su afecto hay un par de cosas que deberías saber…_

_No te sorprendas de lo rápido que vas a enamorarte de él y no luches por evitarlo._

_Puede que él no te hable de mi y es que, aunque me duela admitirlo, ahora yo soy parte de su pasado y tú eres su futuro._

_No nos conocemos tan bien, pero estoy segura de que no te caigo bien._

_Debo confesar que sentí algo de rencor cuando supe lo que estaba pasando, pero la verdad es que tenemos algo en común que nos une, aunque no queramos._

_Te prometo que no lo buscare o estorbare en su relación._

_No puedo contarte cada secreto sobre él porque hay cosas que solo el tiempo te hará entender, pero creme que hay razones de peso por las que él no dice lo que quieres que diga y por las que no hace lo que quieres que haga._

_Tendrás que sentarte a escucharle leer sus libros favoritos, para mi fue imposible hacerlo sin quedarme dormida, pero aprenderás a amarlos o simplemente tolerarlos._

_No te sientas molesta si sientes que eres la única que discute, él es así, tratara de evitar cualquier tipo de conflicto._

_Tampoco le gusta publicar sus relaciones o sus sentimientos, así que no esperes que lo haga, confórmate con saber que te ama. Puede que no piense en ti en todo momento, pero lo hará bastante seguido._

_Te darás cuenta de que sus sueños son mas grandes de lo que su confianza le permite, así que repítele día a día lo inteligente que es, repítele que es capaz de hacer lo que se proponga, puede que no te crea, pero no dejes de decírselo. Él a cambio te hará ver el mundo desde otra perspectiva, comenzaras a cuestionarte cosas que nunca antes habías pensado y aprenderás que si haces algo que a él no le gusta te mirará sin pestañear._

_Amalo como se merece. __Te contara sobre su pasado y sus errores, así que es tu trabajo tomarlo de la mano y decirle que no vas a juzgarlo. Hoy es mejor persona debido a esos errores._

_Espero que lo ames y que él te ame tanto como yo lo ame a él._

_Deseo que sea honesto contigo de la forma en que nunca logro serlo conmigo y sobre todo espero que te entregue la vida de cuento de hadas que alguna vez pensé que podía tocarme a mí._

_Con el tiempo he logrado aceptar lo que paso y estoy contenta de que alguien conozca la felicidad que yo no pude vivir._

_Ojalá podamos ser amigas, llegar a conocernos, porque sé que eres una gran persona, lo se porque él es capas de enamorarse de una mujer antes que de su apariencia._

_Solo quiero pedirte que no le hagas sufrir de la forma en la que él me hizo sufrir a mí, creo en el poder del karma y estoy convencida de que la gente recibe lo que da, pero no le deseo esta tristeza a nadie, ni siquiera a él._

_Estas saliendo con el hombre de tus sueños y estoy siendo realmente sincera cuando te digo que espero todo funcione bien entre ustedes dos._

_Con cariño Hange._

_._

Ella termino de escribir y una lagrima rodo por su mejilla.

**Y este es todo el capitulo, ya tuvimos la confesión de amor de Moblit hacia Hange, la de Hange hacia Levi, una conversación entre Levi y Moblit, la confesión de Auruo hacia Petra y una carta para Petra por parte de Hange donde deja ir a Levi. A como yo lo veo solo falta una confesión y es la de Nifa hacia Moblit y quizás una conversación mas donde nuestro capitán confesara lo que siente por Hange ¿a quien se lo dirá? ¿a la propia Hange o quizás a Petra?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Aceptación **

**Hola a todos, aquí les traigo este nuevo capítulo donde resolveremos la gran pregunta ¿Levi tendrá el valor de confesar su amor a Hange?**

Hange llamo a la puerta de Levi.

-Largo -contesto Levi desde su interior, pero Hange no hizo caso e ingreso.

-Quería agradecerte por salvar mi vida -dijo y dio unos pasos a pesar del dolor que sentía en la pierna-. Pronto me recuperare -agrego al notar la mirada fija de Levi en su pierna. Al ver que Levi no decía nada ella supuso que seguía enojado-. Bueno ya me voy.

-Hange -hablo Levi para detenerla-. Lamento mi comportamiento de los últimos días -esto dejo a Hange sin palabras-. Quizás cuando regresemos de la siguiente misión, si no estas ocupada… podríamos ir a cenar a algún lado, recuerdas, fue lo que me dijiste cuando…

-Cuando salimos de misión, antes de que Isabelle y Farlan murieran -interrumpió Hange y ese recuerdo le invadió la mente.

-Yo no estaba listo, necesitaba procesar todo, ya sabes guardarlo en un lugar profundo para que el dolor no me matara. Piénsalo, podríamos platicar sobre... bueno ya sabes, lo que quedó inconcluso hace unos días -dijo refiriéndose a la confesión de Hange el día del cumpleaños de Moblit.

-¿Qué me dices de Petra? -pregunto sorprendida.

-¿Qué pasa con Petra?

-Vamos recuerda que la vi salir de tu cuarto, además de que tú me dijiste que…

-Con ella no corría riesgo -interrumpo Levi-, contigo en cambio yo… -el trato de encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

-No me interesa, no es asunto mío, pero sabes, si te tomaras un minuto para pensar las cosas, te darías cuenta que soy la única persona en tu vida que te conoce y acepta tal cual eres y ahí es donde tu pierdes ¿Quieres estar con Petra? Pues bien, yo no necesito saber tus razones.

-Te equivocas, no quiero estar con Petra, fue solo una tonta acción. Tú haces que cometa estupideces. Mira sé que yo no soy el tipo ideal, soy una persona de trato difícil y aburrido…

-Eres todo menos aburrido Levi -contesto Hange-, pero…

-Si tanto te molesta lo de Petra, te digo que nada paso. Te mentí ese día -confeso.

-Petra me dijo que se besaron y no intentes negarlo.

-Fue solo un beso Hange -se quejó Levi.

-Tu hiciste un escándalo cuando yo bese a Moblit.

-Lo sé.

-Te confesé mi amor y tu simplemente saliste huyendo.

-Lo sé.

-Ahora me pides que le rompa el corazón a Moblit… no lo hare.

-Tu no le amas -dijo Levi perdiendo la calma.

-Claro que sí y él me ha amado desde hace mucho, es lo lógico que este con él…

-¿Lo lógico? Escucha las idioteces que estás diciendo -hablo Levi un poco enfadado.

-Quizás estoy cansada de tantos años de amor no correspondido -reclamo Hange.

-Tú me amas a mí y es por eso que no puedes amarlo a él.

-No deberías tener tanta confianza en eso Levi -dijo furiosa y a la vez sentía como las lágrimas amenazaban con aparecer. Ella se dio la vuelta y camino a la puerta-. Pero aun cuando tuvieras razón -dijo con su mano en el picaporte-, tu no me amas así que ¿qué más da?

-Moblit me pidió que me alejara de ti, él quiere tu felicidad y al parecer piensa que puede proporcionarte esa felicidad -Levi camino hacia Hange y la aprisiono entre sus brazos y la puerta, luego acercó su rostro al de ella dejando apenas unos centímetros de distancia-, pero tú no serás feliz si decides seguir a su lado.

-¡Basta, tienes que parar! -Ella lo empujo para así poder alejarlo-. Deja de cuidarme y hablar con mi novio -guardo silencio unos segundos y luego volvió a hablar-. Tienes razón, yo te amo y siempre voy a amarte, pero no quiero amarte, quiero ser feliz y Moblit me hace feliz. Se que piensas que ahora estas dispuesto a algo, pero un día simplemente cambiaras de idea y volverás a alejarte de mí. No lo vas a entender, pero aun cuando no estuviera con Moblit no podría estar contigo, aunque sea lo más difícil que he hecho en mi vida y ¿quieres saber la razón? Es simple, tu nunca estarás dispuesto a confesar tus sentimientos.

-Hange…

-Aun no termino -dijo seria-. Sabes, estar con Moblit fue la mejor decisión que pude haber tomado porque es lindo tener a alguien a tu lado que te ame y tu deberías encontrar a alguien también.

-Ya lo hice, esta frente a mí.

-Sí, lo hacía… lo hago -se corrigió-. Te amo, pero yo te di una oportunidad ¿recuerdas?

-¿De verdad pensaste que después de verte con Berner lo diría?

-¡Sí y cuando no lo hiciste sentí que moría!

-Y ahora eres tú la que escapa.

-No, no actúes como si no hubiera peleado por esto, porque lo hice, cada día por un largo tiempo, así que perdóname que ahora este tan cansada y harta.

-Entiendo, mereces a alguien mejor, alguien que no tenga miedo de expresar sus sentimientos, que grite a los cuatro vientos cuanto es que te ama. Yo no soy esa persona y nunca lo seré.

Hange camino hacia Levi y se detuvo a unos centímetros de él, deposito su mano en la mejilla de Levi y miro esos ojos grises tan inexpresivos que tanto amaba.

-Te amo tanto que siento que me consume por dentro- ella acercó más al rostro de Levi-. Vamos Levi, cinco letras, dos palabras -suplico.

-Te amo Hange -contesto.

Hange sonrió y luego se inclinó lentamente para poder besar a Levi, pero él la detuvo tomándola de los hombros y apartándola unos centímetros.

-Y porque te amo debo dejarte ir -dijo desviando la mirada. Hange lo miro sorprendida-. Quiero que seas feliz incluso si no es a mi lado.

-Ya veo -dijo con tono de decepción-. Sigues siendo un cobarde, no peleas por amor, porque te aterra -ella se apartó.

-¿Qué quieres que haga?

-¿Qué es lo que quiero? -pregunto indignada-. ¡Quiero que luches por mí! -le grito-. Quiero que me digas que me amas, que no existe otra persona en tu vida, que me quieres a tu lado -Hange derramo una lagrima que recorrió su mejilla-. Puedo perdonarte cualquier cosa Levi, así sea lo más terrible que jamás hayas hecho, pero no puedo perdonarte algo y es que nunca has estado dispuesto a luchar por mí. Para ti es demasiado fácil verme con otro hombre, enojarte conmigo y luego arrojarme a sus brazos por que piensas que es lo mejor para mí.

-Se que no soy lo suficientemente bueno para ti ¡nunca lo seré! además tú ya has dejado en claro que no dejaras a Moblit -Levi tomo la mano de Hange y la jalo para tenerla nuevamente cerca de él-. ¿O acaso piensas dejarlo?

-¿Por ti? -pregunto ahora enojada Hange liberándose del agarre de Levi-. ¿Piensas que dejare a Moblit después de las tonterías que has dicho y hecho? Él es una persona buena, amable y decente. La respuesta es no, no pienso romperle el corazón.

-Eliges no romperle el corazón, pero en el proceso rompes el tuyo y el mío.

-No, te equivocas, tú lo hiciste por los dos.

-Ya no tenemos nada de qué hablar -dijo Levi dándole la espalda.

-Si, en eso tienes razón, ya no tenemos nada de que hablar porque tu no quieres hacerlo y yo no tengo nada más que decir.

Dicho esto, Hange solo salió del lugar sin mirar atrás.

* * *

-Asi que el beso de la líder y el comandante…

-Ella no lo beso -contesto Moblit.

Nifa y Moblit se encontraban platicando en la terraza del complejo mientras veían las estrellas.

-Ya veo, aun así, siempre pensé que la líder tenia sentimientos por el capitán -confeso Nifa

-Bueno, los tuvo, un tiempo -dijo Moblit. Hange nunca le había confirmado tal cosa, pero él lo sabía.

-Moblit, tú te mereces un gran e increíble amor porque… bueno tu… eres una buena persona -comenzó a decir Nifa.

-Tú piensas que no seré feliz con Hange.

-No es que lo digiera…

-Pero lo piensas.

-Pero lo pienso, ella es…

-Se que no es muy dada a mostrar afecto o sentimientos cuando de romance se trata y quizás no me ame de la misma forma que lo hago yo, pero…

-Si, bueno el amor como diría nuestro capitán es una mierda, al final nadie elige de quien enamorarse, solo ocurre, basta con una mirada y ya no te imaginas una vida sin esa persona -dijo interrumpiendo a su amigo y luego se le quedo viendo fijamente.

-Nifa, ¿seguimos hablando de Hange cierto? -pregunto ahora incomodo Moblit.

-Moblit -Nifa lo tomo de la mano-. No sé porque pase tanto tiempo pretendiendo que no sentía algo por ti, supongo que solo no quería sentir este dolor, pero te amo, estoy total y completamente enamorada de ti y no me importa si es demasiado tarde, te lo estoy diciendo de todas formas.

-Nifa yo no puedo, es que yo amo a Hange, quizás si ella… -Moblit buscaba las palabras adecuadas para no lastimar los sentimientos de su amiga.

-Moblit, sé que nunca me vas a mirar de la forma en la que la miras a ella.

-No me hagas elegir Nifa.

-¿Porque? No me contestes, sé que la elegirías a ella.

-Si, la elijo a ella, mil veces -confeso.

-¿Aunque te llegue a romper el corazón? -pregunto.

-Aun así, la seguiré amando.

-Ella tiene suerte, nadie lucho por mi jamás -Nifa soltó a llorar, había intentado no hacerlo, pero siempre había sido muy sentimental-. Perdona, es que ¿porque no puedes amarme?

-Lo hago -él la abrazo-. Te amo, solo que no de la misma manera, tu siempre serás mi amiga.

Tras unos minutos Nifa dejo de llorar y Moblit la soltó.

-Lo siento tanto Moblit -dijo limpiándose las lágrimas de sus mejillas.

-No lo sientas -él le sonrió-. Si sientes algo por una persona entonces se lo dices, no importa si sabes que no serás correspondido, de igual forma lo haces, porque el amor no debe ocultarse, y lo que tu hiciste… bueno, se requiere de mucho valor para hacerlo.

-Como dije, eres una persona amable Moblit -Nifa sonrio-. Deberíamos entrar y descansar porque ya es demasiado tarde -dijo levantándose y le extendió la mano a su amigo para ayudarlo a levantarse.

**Total que todo es un enredo Auruo ama a Petra, quien ama a Levi, quien ama a Hange, quien esta con Moblit, de quien está enamorada Nifa. Al final nadie elige de quien enamorarse. Un saludo a todos los que siguen este fanfic y en especial a ddaisyaguilar52 a quien agradezco con todo mi corazón por los reviews (sobre eso, pronto subiré el primer capítulo de la boda de mi mejor amigo.)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Continuar**

**Hola a todos los que leen este fic y mil gracias por los reviews, ustedes hacen que mi coreco lata de felicidad. Hoy sabremos que impulso a Levi a besar a Petra, debo decir me costo mucho trabajo escribir esta parte, porque a pesar de que Petra no me cae mal, mi mano no podía escribir sobre Rivetra, tuve una batalla donde mi cerebro decía vamos, mi mano decía ni loca y mi coreco lloraba.**

Levi había visto a Hange y a Moblit juntos, al parecer ahora estaban en una relación ¿Cuándo había pasado? Ni siquiera quiso pensar en eso. Solo deseaba alejarse, entro a su habitación hecho una furia e hizo lo que jamás se imaginó que llegaría a hacer, él comenzó a arrojar los papeles de su escritorio causando un gran desorden, un frasco de tinta se había derramado y ahora goteaba creando un enorme charco en el suelo, los papeles estaban por todos lados, esa sección no era la única desordenada, después de sacar su furia con las cosas de su escritorio Levi prosiguió a dar golpes a la almohada.

-Tsk maldita sea y maldito sea Berner -dijo lleno de odio, la imagen de Hange besando a Moblit no abandonaba sus pensamientos.

-¡¿Capitán?! -grito Petra al ver el desorden. Levi la miro, ella estaba asustada-. ¿Qué ha pasado? - pregunto e inspecciono el lugar con una rápida mirada.

-Nada -dijo tranquilamente Levi reprimiendo su enojo, de ninguna manera se perdonaría el sacar su rabia con alguno de sus subordinados.

-Iré por una escoba -dijo Petra.

-Déjalo Petra, yo limpiare más tarde -hablo sin mirarla y después se sentó en el suelo. Esta acción alarmo mas a Petra. ¿Acaso su amado capitán se había vuelto loco? Levi jamás se sentaría en el suelo por la suciedad y nunca en su vida hubiera tenido tal desorden en su cuarto.

-Capitán -mientras daba unos pasos al interior de la habitación.

-¡Dije que estoy bien! -le grito y Petra se detuvo por miedo-. No, yo… lo siento Petra -se disculpó tratando de guardar la calma.

Levi no se dio cuenta de cuando fue que Petra se acercó hasta estar a su lado y se agacho. Ella deposito delicadamente la mano en la frente de su capitán, acto que sorprendió a Levi.

-¿Qué haces? -pregunto.

-No, no es fiebre -dijo sin dejar de mirarlo y le dedico una sonrisa.

-¿De qué hablas? -pregunto Levi más confundido.

-Pensé que podría estar enfermo, es la única explicación -dijo seria y luego soltó una risita-. Eso o ha perdido la cabeza.

-Temo que en efecto he perdido la cabeza -dijo y se levantó-. Gracias Petra, ya puedes retirarte.

Ella examino a su superior, de algún modo sabia que le mentía, él no se encontraba en perfectas condiciones y ella quería saber que era lo que le molestaba.

-Vamos, arriba Petra -Levi le extendió su mano y ella la tomo avergonzada-. Debes descansar, mañana será un día difícil -dijo recordando el tema de la expedición y la misión de captura.

Petra se levanto y su bota resbalo haciendo que quedara en brazos de Levi. Ella se sentía avergonzada de estar tan cerca de la persona de la cual estaba enamorada.

-Lo siento tanto capitán -se disculpo y él la ayudo a ponerse de pie. Fue cuando sus miradas se encontraron y por alguna extraña razón Levi decidido besarla.

En realidad, en ese momento no lo había pensado con claridad, quizás lo había hecho por enojo debido a lo de Hange, quizás si había perdido un tornillo o quizás estaba enfermo, fuera el motivo, él se apartó casi de inmediato.

-Petra… yo… -dijo sin mirarla.

Ella estaba sorprendida y sin poderse mover, muchas veces había soñado con ese beso y ahora no sabia si era un sueño o realidad.

-Lamento eso -logro decir Levi-. Eres mi subordinada y nunca volverá a pasar -dijo en tono serio y la miro fijamente.

-Yo… esto… -Petra no podía decir frases completas, su cerebro se habia apagado.

-Petra escúchame -dijo sujetandola de los hombros y sacudiéndola un poco para que ella dejara de tener la mente en blanco-. Lo que paso no puede salir de este lugar, nunca menciones lo que paso.

-Entiendo -logro decir.

-No es una orden, es una petición -dijo soltándola.

-Entiendo -volvió a repetir Petra-. Iré por la escoba -dijo caminando en automático y no por conciencia.

-Solo… ve a dormir Petra -dijo Levi y ella asintió.

Una vez solo vio el desorden de su habitación y se maldijo por eso, ahora pasaría toda la noche limpiando.

* * *

Ahora habían pasado varios días desde que Hange y Levi habían tenido su charla y su relación se basaba únicamente en lo laboral, ambos apenas y hablaban y eso entristecía a Hange, a pesar de todo, Levi siempre había sido su amigo.

-¿Pasa algo? -pregunto Moblit al ver que su novia se encontraba sumergida en sus pensamientos como era lo típico en ella-. Hange -llamo al ver que no obtenía respuesta y entonces paso su mano frente al rostro de ella.

-¿Ah? -Hange noto la mano de Moblit y le miro, él sonreía -¿Qué has dicho? -pregunto avergonzada.

-Nada -Moblit sonrió y ella también-. ¿En qué estás pensando amor? -pregunto intrigado.

-Nada, no es nada.

Ambos miraron el paisaje, era un día soleado y hermoso, por lo que habían decidido tomarse un descanso y hacer un día de campo improvisado.

-Sabes -dijo Moblit y la tomo de la mano-. Te amo, yo realmente te amo -dijo tiernamente-. Te amo tanto, eres la luz que me guía en la oscuridad, mi estrella.

-¿Qué cosas dices Moblit? -dijo avergonzada y sintió de repente calor.

-Soy tan feliz a tu lado, solo quería agradecerte por dejarme amarte.

-Moblit no digas esas cosas -dijo sonrojada.

-¿Porque? -pregunto con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Porque yo no sé qué decir ¿Qué se supone que tengo que decir? -ella desvió a mirada.

-Eres linda cuando estas avergonzada -le dijo al oído y beso su mejilla.

-Bueno… ¡tenemos que irnos! -grito por la vergüenza y se levantó-. El trabajo y todo eso…

Moblit soltó una carcajada.

-Lo que usted me pida líder.

Hange le extendió su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, él la tomo y de alguna manera quedo arrodillado en el instante en que Levi pasaba y lo mal interpreto. Él pensó que se le habían propuesto a Hange, decidido quedarse viendo un momento más, quizás se había vuelto un masoquista o quería presenciar cuando Hange lo mandara lejos con su propuesta de matrimonio. Pero lo que vio le hizo sufrir, Hange tenia ese brillo en los ojos y aunque no podía escuchar lo que decían, pudo ver que ella se arrojaba a los brazos del rubio y le besaba.

-Levi -llamo una voz masculina detrás de él. Se trataba de Erwin. Él comandante también contemplo la escena-. Ya veo -dijo mirando a la feliz pareja-, creo que dentro de poco tendremos una boda.

-¿Por qué esto no te afecta? -pregunto furioso.

-Porque ella escogió -contesto.

-Tu nunca le dijiste lo que sentías.

-No, no lo hice -confeso Erwin-. Pero se lo demostré durante mucho tiempo. Veras Levi, Hange… ella no es tonta, sabía lo que sentía por ella de la misma forma en la que sabia sobre los sentimientos de Moblit y sobre los tuyos.

Al decir esto Levi le miro por primera vez, la mirada que le lanzo fu de ira.

-No digas estupideces, tú no sabes…

-Vamos, no me mientas, los tres competíamos por el amor de Hange, lo hacíamos sin siquiera darnos cuenta, al final Moblit gano.

-Nunca luchamos por ella -confeso Levi recordando lo que Hange le había reclamado.

-No, no lo hicimos y es por eso que perdimos -Erwin soltó un suspiro de resignación-. Aunque… -dijo y se quedo meditando-. No, no importa -Erwin se dio la vuelta y aguardo.

-¿Que? -pregunto furioso Levi.

-Bueno, Moblit gano una batalla, no la guerra. Esta no termina, al menos no para mí, hasta que no vea un anillo en su mano ella sigue siendo libre de amar y de estar con quien quiera. -Dicho esto Erwin se retiró.

* * *

Levi se la paso meditando sobre la conversación que había tenido con Erwin, él tenía razón, aún tenía una oportunidad, había estropeado todo, pero jugaría su ultima carta, después de todo, no tenia nada que perder, haría lo que Hange le pidió, él lucharía por ella.

-Adelante -dijo Hange al escuchar que llamaban a su puerta. Ella estaba recostada en su cama leyendo, pero se levanto de inmediato en cuanto vio a Levi ingresar a su cuarto-. Levi -dijo sorprendida-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-No te emociones, vine a dejarte papeleo -dijo dejando un folder en el escritorio.

-¿Desde cuándo me entregas documentos tan tarde? -pregunto.

-Bueno yo se que casi no duermes así que pensé en dejártelos de una vez -contesto.

-Oh ya veo, pues gracias.

Ambos guardaron silencio, lo cual molesto a Levi, él no sabia que decirle a Hange y odiaba sentirse como un estúpido.

-Puedo ayudarte con el trabajo si quieres -se ofreció.

-¿Y a ti que te pasa? -pregunto sorprendida.

-¿De qué hablas?

-No me estas insultando y te portas amable -ella le miro sin entender que era lo que le pasaba a su compañero.

-Olvídalo torpe cuatro ojos de mierda -contestó frunciendo el ceño.

-Ahí está, el Levi que conozco -dijo sonriente y camino hacia él-. El enano amargado que tanto quiero -dijo de broma y le dio un golpe en el hombro.

-Tsk eres odiosa -dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Pero me quieres -dijo bromeando.

-No -contesto de inmediato-. Yo te amo -agrego y esto hizo que la sonrisa de Hange se borrara.

-Largo -dijo sin mirarlo-. Lárgate Levi, déjame sola -ella noto que Levi no se retiraba así que comenzó a empujarlo-. ¡Dije que te fueras!

-¿Oye estas loca? -dijo oponiendo resistencia y luego la sujeto de las manos para que dejara de empujarlo.

-Por favor no hagas esto, por favor -dijo llorando, pero no eran lagrimas de tristeza eran de coraje-. ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?

-Me dijiste que peleara por ti, es lo que hago, quería decirte lo mucho que lo siento, de decirte cuanto te amo todavía.

-¡No! -dijo jaloneándose, pero Levi no la soltó-. Tu renunciaste a mi ¿recuerdas? Dijiste que no eras el hombre ideal para mí, que nunca lo serias.

-Quería ahorrarte el dolor, sabia que tarde o temprano te defraudaría, que arruinaría las cosas.

-Tu no me ahorraste el dolor, tu lo causaste, he vivido las ultimas semanas con este gran dolor en mi corazón y justo cuando empiezo a ser feliz tu vienes y me dices… -ella trato de calmarse-. No es justo -se quejó-. Tu no tenias derecho a pensar que era mejor para mí, no sabes cuanto fue que llore por ti -las lagrimas que ahora derramo fueron de dolor, Levi al ver esto la abrazo-. ¿Por qué Levi? ¿Por qué ahora? -dijo escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de él.

-Por que no quiero perderte, fui un estúpido al dejarte ir y hoy me di cuenta de eso. Vi la forma en la que lo mirabas, así solías mirarme a mi y no quiero perderte. Aun recuerdo la primera vez que te vi, pensé que no podía existir ninguna mujer tan bella como tu y luego cuando me dijiste que me amabas, yo debí decirte que también lo hacía, pero te vi con Moblit y perdí la cabeza, ahora entiendo que la culpa fue mía, yo te arroje a sus brazos, fui un cobarde. Se que piensas que esto, lo nuestro, ya no tiene futuro y que quieres seguir adelante, pero no quiero que lo hagas, debería decirte que si te amo debo dejarte ir, pero no pienso cometer ese error dos veces.

Dicho esto, la beso sin que ella pudiera verlo venir. Su primer instinto fue apartarlo, pero por alguna razón ella simplemente no lo hizo, cerro sus ojos y se dejo llevar, escuchaba el latido acelerado de su corazón, sentía que su cuerpo ya no la obedecía y su mente no funcionaba, solo podía sentir y pensar en los labios de Levi junto a los suyos. Cuando se separo de ella se sentía mareada y confundida.

-Por favor dime que no es lo que parece -dijo Moblit al ver a Hange en los brazos de Levi.

**Levi beso a Hange, Moblit los vio ¿ahora que pasara? Bueno eso lo sabran en el siguiente capitulo.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Terminar**

**Saludos a todos los que leen este fanfic, es momento de llorar ¿por qué? Bueno ya lo sabrán.**

Hange regreso a su habitación, necesitaba pensar en lo que había pasado, como siempre ella recurrió a escribir sus sentimientos para así tener más claridad sobre el tema y se puso a pensar.

-Terminar -escribió esas palabras y medito un segundo-. Su significado es simple, es el final de una relación personal, específicamente romántica. Eso asusta y bastante. Sin embargo, nunca pensé que me asustaría a mí. Siempre he sido consciente de que las relaciones funcionan igual que la vida, la cual es muy simple: naces, vives y mueres. Las relaciones siguen ese mismo patrón, nace el amor, vivimos un tiempo enamorados y luego ese amor muere. Ese concepto de principio, medio y final, siempre ha sido bastante claro para mí. Pero recientemente un evento me recordó algo que siempre me ha intrigado… Veo muchas parejas que compartieron muchos años juntos y nunca volvieron a hablar o que lo hicieron y fingen que no tienen una historia y me pregunto ¿Cómo pueden distanciarse por completo de aquellos a los que una vez amaron si alguna vez hubo amor, respeto y cariño? ¿Cómo pueden dejar todo eso atrás? Es decir, estoy consciente de que el amor es mutable, pero eso no significa que se olvide. Aunque no puedo criticarlos, a mí me gustaría olvidar el amor que siento por Levi y poder olvidar que lastime a mi mejor amigo en el proceso.

Hange dejo de escribir y comenzó a pensar en lo que había pasado recientemente en su vida, más en específico en lo que había pasado tras el beso de Levi.

.

.

-Por favor dime que no es lo que parece -dijo Moblit al ver a Hange en los brazos de Levi.

Él se encontraba en el marco de la puerta y antes de que Hange pudiera decir algo, salió corriendo para alejarse de ella.

-Moblit -dijo Hange y quiso ir detrás de él, pero Levi la detuvo sujetándola de la mano.

-Hange espera -le dijo, pero ella se soltó del agarre.

-¡No! -le grito-. ¡Esto nunca te lo perdonare Levi! -dijo y luego salió detrás de Moblit

.

.

-Moblit, espera, por favor -suplicaba Hange mientras lo seguía hasta estar fuera del complejo-. Solo hablábamos, Levi me beso, para mí no significo nada.

-¿Nada? -pregunto indignado y se detuvo para ver a Hange.

-Nada, te lo aseguro -le contesto.

-¡Eso es peor! -le grito.

-Moblit déjame explicártelo -Hange trato de acercarse, pero en cuanto lo hizo él retrocedió-. Tienes razón en estar furioso, me odio por permitir que pasara y odio a Levi por lo que hizo.

-¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?!

-Lo siento, lo siento tanto, no quería lastimarte, yo te amo y tu me amas a mi -ella intento acercarse nuevamente a Moblit, esta vez él no se apartó.

-Si, no tienes ni idea de lo mucho que te amo, pero tu no me amas a mí.

-No digas eso -Hange lo abrazo-. Yo si te amo.

-No, no lo haces -dijo apartándola-. Porque cuando amas a alguien preferirías morir antes que lastimar a la persona que amas. ¿No lo ves? Si me enojo contigo por esto me sentiré como un idiota después y si continuamos juntos de todas formas sigo siendo un idiota al que le ven la cara. Al final cualquier opción que tome yo salgo perdiendo, no puedo amarte y tampoco odiarte porque arruino mi vida.

-Moblit, por favor -suplico.

-No sabes lo mucho que te ame y tú me engañaste y ¿por qué? ¿por él? -dijo sintiendo un gran odio hacia Levi.

-No, yo jamás…

-Sabes, pase gran parte de nuestra relación pensando que no era tan bueno como él y cuando estaba contigo, bueno, me hacías sentir como si lo fuera, supongo todo fue una mentira. En este momento me gustaría no sentir nada por ti, no pensar en ti y que no me importes -guardo silencio unos segundos para intentar calmarse-. Pero no sé cómo hacerlo.

-No por favor, no digas esas cosas.

-Tengo varias opciones a como lo veo, podría ir e intentar golpearlo -Hange al escuchar esto soltó una risita, sabía que quien terminaría golpeado seria Moblit y no Levi-. Igual podría continuar discutiendo contigo toda la noche, pero en ninguna de mis opciones estamos juntos -él soltó un suspiro-. No puedes amarme -hablo finalmente.

-Moblit, claro que lo hago -contesto Hange.

-No de la misma forma en la que lo amas a él -dijo y se acercó a Hange-. No trates de negarlo, porque solo lograras lastimarme más y yo simplemente no puedo seguir haciendo esto.

-No entiendo ¿a qué te refieres? -Hange lo miro confundida.

-Hablo de lo que viene sucediendo desde que empezamos a estar juntos. Sigo esperando a que las cosas funcionen y claramente eso no va a pasar.

-Lo nuestro puede funcionar, solo te pido que seas paciente conmigo -pidió Hange.

-No he sido mas que paciente contigo, pero solo existo en una pequeña parte de tu corazón y no me es suficiente -él tomo la mano de Hange-. Te quiero -le dijo dulcemente.

-Yo también -contesto Hange-. Te quiero demasiado Moblit.

-Pero… -medito lo que estaba a punto de decirle.

-¿Pero?

-No creo que podamos seguir haciendo esto. Si te pido que te quedes a mi lado, entonces te estoy obligando a renunciar a la persona que amas y no puedo hacerlo. Es duro cuando ves a la mujer que amas y notas que ella no te ama a ti, pero está bien.

-No, no lo digas por favor -Hange soltó unas lágrimas y Moblit la abrazo.

-Hange, estoy intentando romper contigo.

-Lo sé, pero no quiero -dijo aferrándose mas al abrazo, de alguna forma ella no quería dejar ir a Moblit.

-Ambos vamos a estar bien.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

Moblit tomo el rostro de Hange entre sus manos y la miro directamente a los ojos.

-Porque puedo esperar -contesto.

-No puedo permitir que hagas eso.

-Solo porque no estemos juntos no significa que no te amo -tomo las manos de Hange-, pero tenemos que afrontar la verdad y esta es que nunca hubo un final feliz para los dos -dicho esto por alguna extraña razón Moblit sonrió-. Te voy a extrañar demasiado, extrañare el futuro que pude haber tenido contigo, pero a veces tenemos que hacer sacrificios por amor -dijo y le beso la mejilla-. Solo quiero decirte una cosa más y es que puede que no sea el objeto de tu devoción, pero debes saber que nadie en este mundo te va a amar en la cantidad que yo te amo a ti.

-¿Crees poder algún día perdonarme?

-Por supuesto que sí, ¿Cómo podría odiar a mi amiga? -dicho esto soltó la mano de Hange y se retiró dando unos pasos-. Te veré mañana en el trabajo buntaichou -le sonrió y dejo sola a Hange.

.

.

-Me odio Nanaba -dijo frustrada Hange.

-¿Qué paso con Levi después de que saliste corriendo tras Moblit? -pregunto intrigada su amiga.

-Nada, cuando regrese no le deje hablar, simplemente lo empuje afuera de la habitación -contesto y oculto su rostro en la almohada.

-¿Me estás diciendo que después de que lo dejaste por otro él se quedó a esperarte? -pregunto asombrada, miro a su amiga y ella asintió.

-Cuando logre sacarlo de la habitación el me dijo del otro lado que entendía que necesitaba tiempo y me lo daría.

-Y Moblit te dijo que te esperaría -dijo Nanaba y se rasco la barbilla mientras pensaba.

-Yo no veo ningún problema -hablo Mike.

Él había permanecido callado y comiendo mientras escuchaba la historia.

-¡¿Que no escuchaste lo que te conté?! -grito frustrada Hange.

-Calma, ¿quieres que todos se enteren de esto? -pregunto mientras cerraba la puerta de su cuarto.

-Nadie escuchara, por eso hablamos en tu cuarto, al parecer en el mío todo mundo aparece cuando menos me lo espero.

-Así que si querías un tiempo a solas con el enano -dijo Mike y sonrió.

-¡NO! -grito con todas sus fuerzas-. Yo soy una mujer fiel -ella se puso roja-. Solo que… el beso fue… -ella medito sobre el beso y se cubrió el rostro para ahogar un grito-. Le odio, nunca demostró sus sentimientos y de repente viene y me besa… le odio por egoísta.

-En el amor todos somos egoístas -dijo Mike y abrazo a Nanaba.

-¿Tu eres egoísta? -pregunto Nanaba sonriente.

-Pues claro, desde que me enamore de ti amenace a todos los chicos de la legión, les dije que si te invitaban a salir los golpearía, tenia la esperanza que cuando vieras que nadie te tiraba los perros no te quedaría más opción que quedarte conmigo -dicho esto comenzó a reír.

-Eres un tonto -dijo Nanaba quien también reía.

-Chicos, están aquí por mi problema, no para que se pongan acaramelados -dijo Hange un tanto enojada-. Tenía una buena relación con Moblit y el idiota de Levi lo arruino todo.

-Pero los dos te dejaron la puerta abierta, solo debes elegir, iniciar algo con Levi o regresar y pedir perdón a Moblit -dijo Nanaba.

-Mi amorcito tiene un punto ¿tú a cuál prefieres? -pregunto Mike.

-¡No lo sé! -grito y comenzó a patalear.

-Vamos Hange, no puede ser tan difícil -dijo Nanaba.

-¡Hagamos una tabla! -sugirió Mike-. Quien tenga mas pros es el indicado -aclaro-.

-Pero Mike estamos hablando de amor, no de matemáticas -reclamo Nanaba.

-Las matemáticas están en todo, mira uno más uno forma una pareja.

-Pero tu le estas diciendo que elija el menos peor -se quejó Nanaba.

-Vamos a ver cuáles son los pros y contras de cada uno y así vas a aclarar tus dudas.

Nanaba tomo una pluma y hoja.

-Bueno dime los contras de Levi.

-Enano, enojón, idiota, no sabe lo que quiere, enojón, casi no habla -comenzó a enlistar.

-Ya dijiste enojón -dijo Nanaba a la vez que apuntaba-. Se beso con Petra -dijo furiosa.

-¡Si, exacto! -grito Hange y al recordar ese hecho la hizo enfurecer más.

-Amor, tu no interfieras -regaño.

-Bueno está bien y ahora las de Moblit.

-No sé, no puedo decir nada malo de Moblit -dijo mordiéndose la uña mientras la imagen de Moblit invadía su mente-. Es que es tan lindo.

-Pero algo tendrá de malo -dijo Nanaba.

-Bueno digamos que es tímido y medio asustadizo -dijo Hange-. Tampoco se le escucha la voz.

-Muy bien, ahora los pros.

-Bueno pues Moblit es tierno, amable, comprensión, fiel, noble, amoroso…

-¿Y Levi?

-Es un idiota, amargado, violento, mal hablado…

-Hange, estamos en los pros -interrumpió Nanaba.

-Bueno pros… -ella se quedo pensando-. Es fuerte y valiente y… -ella medito más- ¡Esto es una ridiculez! -grito frustrada.

-Por lo que veo Moblit tiene mas pros Hange -dijo entregándole la lista y ella la reviso.

-Pero eso no es lo que te importa ¿o sí? -pregunto Mike.

-No -ella miro la hoja nuevamente-. Yo amo a Levi, le amo a pesar de todo, dolo que amaba como Moblit me hacía sentir -ella rompió en varios pedazos la hoja-. Pero no es justo para Moblit.

-Entonces ya sabes que hacer amiga -Nanaba abrazo a Hange y ella sonrió correspondiendo el abrazo.

-Yo también las amo chicas -dijo Mike y se lanzo sobre ellas para abrazarlas tirándolas en la cama.

-Mike quítate -dijo Hange alegre mientras hacia el esfuerzo de levantarse-. Ahora me retiro a buscar a mi princeso de la limpieza -dijo Hange alegre y se retiró.

-¿Por qué no hablaste por Erwin? -pregunto Nanaba.

-Porque Erwin sabe que Hange no lo elegirá, siempre supo que esos dos terminarían juntos.


	8. Chapter 8

**De finales no tan felices pero felices**

**Y hemos llegado al final, lamento decirles que no podre subir mas historias ya que estaré de viaje y no se como me funcione el internet, pero prometo subirlas en cuanto regrese. **

Moblit había salido a ahogar sus penas, se había portado de una manera valiente frente a Hange, pero perder al amor de su vida le dolía más de lo que mostraba.

-Tu no entiendes Abel -le decía en llantos a su amigo de escuadrón-. Ese presumido amante del orden me la robo -dicho esto se tomo todo lo del vaso sin dejar una sola gota de licor-. ¡No es justo! Yo la conocí primero.

El cantinero le sirvió otro vaso y Moblit le arrebato la botella.

-El alcohol será mi nuevo amor -dijo bebiendo directo de la botella.

-Amigo, existen otras chicas -dijo tratando de quitarle la botella.

-Solo una para mí.

-¿Qué me dices de Nifa? -pregunto-. Ella es linda y amorosa, seria una buena novia para ti, un par de tortolos diciéndose cursilerías.

-¡Tu no me entiendes! -grito haciendo que la mayoría de los presentes en la cantina los voltearan a ver.

-Yo si te entiendo amigo -interrumpió Auruo quien también tenia mucho alcohol en el sistema, él iba acompañado de Gunter y Erd-. A mi también me cambiaron por el capitán -sorbio sus mocos-. ¿Qué le ven? No, deja, no me contestes.

Ambos comenzaron a beber y mecerse mientras derramaban lagrimas y cantaban canciones de despecho.

.

.

Mientras Moblit se ahogaba en alcohol Hange caminaba por los pasillos rumbo al cuarto de Levi. Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta decidió ingresar sin tocar antes, después de todo quería darle una gran sorpresa, así que sonrió y abrió la puerta, pero lo que vio hizo que esa sonrisa se desvaneciera.

En la cama estaba Levi y sobre él se encontraba Petra.

-¡Hange, no es lo que tu piensas! -grito al verla y empujo a su subordinada quien cayó al suelo.

Levi pensó que ella saldría corriendo, pero pensó que podría alcanzarla y esperar que escuchara su versión de la historia.

-Petra -hablo Hange conteniendo su furia y en lugar de salir corriendo ella camino directo a la parejita.

-Capitán, pensé que estaríamos solitos -logro decir Petra, al parecer ella se había excedido con la bebida a tal grado que no podía ni pararse.

-Hange, ella se ha caído encima de mi cuando has entrado -quiso explicar.

-El capitán me ama a mi -logro decir e intento ponerse de pie nuevamente pero no lo logro.

-Lo sé -dijo tiernamente y se agacho en cuanto estuvo junto a ella-. Pero ¿sabes que le gustaría más? -ella la ayudo a levantarse y la ayudo como apoyo para que no volviera a terminar en el suelo-. A Levi le encantaría mas si tomaras un baño de agua fría.

-¿Pero si lo hago el capitán me esperara?

-Claro que si Petra. Ven vamos a llevarte a las regaderas -dijo tiernamente-. y en cuanto a ti -dijo ahora mirando a Levi con furia-. Mas te vale que cuando regrese no te encuentre con otra.

Dicho esto, ella salió con Petra y caminaron hacia el baño. Hange abrió la regadera y el agua fría hizo que Petra recuperara un poco de cordura.

-¿Mejor? -pregunto Hange y se sentó a su lado en el suelo frio y mojado, las gotas de agua caían sobre ella y empapaban su ropa, pero no le importaba.

-No -contesto Petra en tono triste-. Hice una tontería, el capitán va a odiarme.

-Él jamás te odiaría, no creo que sea capaz de odiar a alguien realmente, pero debes entender que quizás él no este buscando algo mas que una buena amistad contigo y eso está bien, bueno supongo.

-Pero yo le amo -dijo soltando unas lágrimas.

-El amor a veces no es correspondido, a veces amas a alguien que no te ama y tienes que aceptarlo.

-¿Pero porque no me ama y a usted si líder? Es que no se ofenda, pero yo soy más simpática y linda.

-No me ofendes Petra y tienes razón, eres linda, amable y simpática, pero Levi… él no necesita eso -dijo soltando un suspiro-. Él necesita alguien que lo rete, alguien que se imponga y no le dé la razón todo el tiempo.

-No entiendo ¿acaso no todos los hombres quieren una chica linda?

-Bueno si, la mayoría, pero mira es como… -ella medito-. Tu eres un café acaramelado dulce y llamativo, muchos matarían por ese café, tienes chispas de chocolate y crema batida además de un montón de decoraciones, pero resulta que Levi es feliz con el té.

-Pero todos quieren el café -dijo deprimida.

-Si, pero él es diferente, ama el té, es simple y sin chiste, pero es con lo que esta cómodo.

-Yo podría ser té.

-No, tu nunca podrías ser té, eres lo que eres Petra y está bien, ya habrá alguien que te ame, no se si me estoy dando a entender.

-Me dices que no debo cambiar por ningún hombre y que cada quien tiene sus gustos, es por ello que el capitán solo ve en mi una compañera mientras que tu para él lo eres todo, como su té.

-Si, básicamente -ella le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro.

-muchas gracias líder -ella le sonrió.

Hange ayudo a petra a llegar a su cuarto y en cuanto estuvo con pijama y acostada decidió retirarse y dejarla descansar. Al cerrar la puerta sintió una presencia detrás suya.

-Has sido muy amable con Petra -dijo Levi detrás de ella haciendo que diera un brinco del susto.

-¡Levi! -grito asustada.

-Eres muy escandalosa -dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-Pues no camines como fantasma por los pasillos -reclamo.

-Quería ver que ella estuviera bien, primero temí que la mataras, luego temí que pensaras que ella y yo…

-Calma, se que estaba pasada de copas.

-¿Así que no estas furiosa conmigo? -pregunto sorprendido. Ella negó con la cabeza.

-No, ni un poquito, de hecho, todo lo contrario -dijo sonriente-. Yo quería hablar contigo -ella se acercó más a Levi.

-Si fuiste a buscarme debo suponer que tú has decidido…

-Es complicado, veras este mes ha sido uno de los más complicados de mi vida y me ha dado tiempo de recapacitar, nuestras vidas están en constante peligro cada vez que salimos en una misión y yo no sabría qué hacer si tu murieras…

-Temo que te estoy entendiendo menos que de costumbre.

-Lo que trato de decir Levi es que te amo, pero no creo que sea el momento de estar juntos -dijo y miro temerosa de que Levi enfureciera.

-Entiendo -contesto-. Cuando todo esto acabe entonces estaremos juntos.

-¿Hablas en serio o solo lo dices por decir? -pregunto sorprendida.

-No quiero que pienses que no estoy peleando por ti, a partir de ahora cada titan que mate será porque estoy pensando en un futuro juntos -se apresuro a decir temiendo que Hange se enfadara.

-Me alegra que estemos de acuerdo -dijo mostrando una gran sonrisa.

Levi se acercó al rostro de Hange con la intención de robarle un beso, pero ella lo detuvo.

-Levi, creo que eso no esta permitido -dijo ella un poco roja.

-Puedo esperar para que estemos juntos, pero eso no quiere decir que me voy a contener todo el tiempo -dijo seriamente.

-¿De verdad me amas Levi? -pregunto.

-La palabra amor no alcanza a describir lo que siento por ti, y pase lo que pase recuerda que el mundo puede ser un lugar oscuro y cruel, el futuro algo incierto, pero no importa siempre y cuando lo enfrentemos juntos, porque tú siempre serás el amor de mi vida -dicho esto le robo un beso.

-¡Levi! -reclamo y se cubrió los labios.

-Ahora me iré y te dejare dormir -dijo dándole la espalda a Hange, pero ella le tomo de la mano-. ¿Qué pasa?

-Es que tengo miedo -confeso avergonzada-. Siento que si te vas entonces mañana regresaras a ser el mismo Levi de siempre, él que cuando no me esta insultando entonces me está ignorando.

-Cuando despiertes todo será diferente, porque a partir de ahora y hasta el final de mis días yo estaré a tu lado y nunca mas dejare de decirte lo mucho que te amo y lo más importante, nunca dejare de pelear por ti mi torpe cuatro ojos.

**.**

**.**

Los días pasaron y con ellos los años, Hange se encontraba escribiendo una carta a su familia contándoles todo lo que había pasado en el cuartel general.

.

Debo decir que tras tanto drama romántico todo se ha aclarado, Moblit ha encontrado un nuevo amor, la bebida, dice que le ayuda con el estrés que vive día a día al ser mi asistente ¿pueden creerlo? Yo soy la líder mas comprensible y amable de toda la legión y se quejan, ellos deberían dar gracias a que no los pongo a limpiar los pisos como lo hace Levi. Por su parte Petra ha aceptado que es un café caramel y esta orgullosa de serlo, ahora solo ve a Levi con admiración. Quien no ha entendido la metáfora del café y el té ha sido Auruo, ahora usa un ridículo pañuelo en el cuello e intenta hablar como Levi, a decir verdad, es un poco gracioso, incluso se ha cortado el cabello como su líder, todo con el propósito de que Petra se fije en él, bueno, no pierdo la esperanza, siento que harían buena pareja. Incluso he empezado a meter mis manos para que Nifa y Moblit estén juntos, ellos también harían una linda pareja. Supongo que no me queda más que decir y si se preguntaban que paso con Levi, bueno somos buenos amigos, amigos que se conocen muy bien por las largas noches que pasamos juntos... trabajando por supuesto.

**Y FIN.**

**Espero que les gustara esta historia, solo me queda decir viva el LeviHan y me despido hasta que nos volvamos a leer en la siguiente historia. Con todo mi amor KP.**


End file.
